


Control

by asunamisa



Category: Cidade Invisível (Invisible City) - Netflix
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Mind Control, One Shot, Possession, Short One Shot, Short Story, Spoilers, based on a episode, introspective, no beta we die like (wo)men, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa
Summary: (Spoilers for episode 5 and ending of the series)All Eric wanted was to find out who was responsible for the death of his wife. He ended up finding out more than he expected.(Basically Eric's POV of the ritual in ep 5 and the ep 7)
Relationships: Eric & Luna
Kudos: 5





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Controle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419617) by [asunamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa). 



> When I saw the series, I really enjoyed. I'm Brazilian, so it's nice to see our culture represented in such a large way in a platform like Netflix.  
> I searched for fics on this series on AO3 but didn't found any. So, I decided to wrote one since I liked it a lot and the series deserve it.  
> Also, as english isn't my first language, feel free to correct me in any grammar mistake I make, it would be great ^^

It was a moonless night with almost no star in sight. A soft breeze flew in the air. Eric waited inside his car with Luna for someone who might have any information about his wife’s death. She was one of the most important people in his life and he would not be able to rest until he found out what happened that night.

If only he had gone with them to the party, if only had seen the video and went there, if only he got there sooner, maybe Gabriela would be alive. Thoughts of guilt filled his mind, unending “what ifs”. Deep down, he knew there was nothing that could be done, that nothing would bring her back. But maybe he could help the community that she cared so much about.

A long time had passed since Eric waited for this mysterious guy, so much that his daughter fell asleep. When he was almost leaving, a man appeared on the window of his car. He was tall, dark and wearing a straw hat.

Feeling like he saw this guy before, Eric left the car. Maybe, finally, he would get some answers. However, what he said didn’t make sense. A being possessed his daughter and killed his wife? It looked like one of the stories Gabriela used to study.

Before he could say anything about that bizarre statement, he felt weird. His head seemed heavy and there was a ringing in his ears. A voice started whispering in his mind, telling him to grab the man in front of him.

His body was moving without him realizing it. Eric advanced into the guy in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.The other fought, throwing him into the car with force enough to bruise and ran away. Yet the voice was still there and he chased the man. 

Quickly catching up to his target, Eric grabbed him from behind, holding his arms and forcing him to stay still. At that moment, Luna got out of the car and walked towards them. Her eyes were white, her expression empty and her walking mechanic.

Everything that was happening screamed that something was wrong, that something very bad was about to happen, that he should run away from there. But his body wouldn’t move and his mind felt paralized. When his daughter got close, a horrible sensation filled the air and the man started suffocating. In less than a minute, he stopped moving.

Letting go of the body, Eric got up and followed Luna to the car. As he sat and closed the car door, that presence in his mind obscured his memories of what just happened. Thinking he had been stood up, he drove back home, unaware of the crime he helped his daughter commit. All that was left was a weird dream and a bruise under his arm.

Weeks after the happening, doubts his involvement in the deaths wouldn’t leave him alone. The fear of having killed not only his father, but his wife as well made Eric look for Cicço’s help to find out the truth.

The ritual showed something worse than he thought, Luna was possessed by the Dry Body and he wasn’t able to help her. When he heard about her disappearance, a part of him knew what would happen, what he should do in order to save her.

When he found his daughter, he didn’t hesitate. He readily offered himself to the malignant being and lost control over his body. It was like sinking in water, heavy, hard to escape and desperate. Eric tried fighting and almost succeeded many times. Finally, he heard Luna’s voice and was able to go back to himself for a few seconds, seeing himself in a forest with Camila unconscious on the floor. However, soon the Dry Body came back hard and controlled him again.

Surprisingly, the one who helped him beat this fight was Inês, the same one that tried to kill him many times. Having the entity inside his head gave him the strength to loosen the hold of the influence of the being on his body. Not seeing other solution, he stuck the tree branch on himself, a decision that changed his life forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you thought? Please, write your opinion on the comments, be it on the fic or on the series, I would love to talk about it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> (Please let me know if the rating is wrong or if there is any grammar mistakes)


End file.
